Mode d'emploi : Nos amis, les cheveux
by nobody no one nop
Summary: Qui n'a jamais eu des problèmes avec sa coupe de cheveux ? Une mèche trop longue, les cheveux en pétards, gras, qui rebiquent, qui partent en couille, qui repoussent trop vite.. Et bien rassurez vous, les personnages de Reborn eux aussi, ont les mêmes soucis. Reste à voir comment chacun gère ses cheveux, dans ces courtes histoires. C'est à prendre au second degrés.
1. Squalo Superbi, son combat, ses cheveux

_Crédits **: **_Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Akira Amano. L'idée par contre, vient de moi. Et je devrais peut-être aussi remercier un certain coiffeur.. ou pas.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Squalo Superbi, son combat, ses cheveux.

Dans la Varia, celui qui avait le plus de problèmes avec ses cheveux était sans aucun doute Squalo. Sa longue touffe argentée demandait plus de soins que la touffe brune et crasseuse de Levi, par exemple. C'était son choix, sa promesse, de les avoir laissé poussés, mais en conséquence, il y avait plus d'inconvénients, et pas forcément ceux auxquels on pense toute suite. Un shampoing par semaine, c'était presque obligatoire. Et c'était aujourd'hui.

L'argenté se dirigea dans la salle bain et mit à genoux contre le rebord de la baignoire. Il glissa ses cheveux à l'intérieur, penché, puis commença à faire couler l'eau, n'aimant décidément pas cette position. Une douche, ça aurait été plus simple. Mais voilà, depuis un incident, il avait du changer de chambre, donc de salle de bain, et c'était la seule de la Varia possédant une baignoire. SUPER pratique pour lui. Xanxus avait du prévoir le coup, Squalo en était sur. Après plusieurs minutes à gueuler et râler, il releva enfin sa tête lavée. Ses longs cheveux mouillés retombèrent sur son visage, lui gâchant la vue. Il attrapa en y allant à tâtons avec sa main une serviette, et essora un minimum au dessus de la baignoire. Le squale sortit de cette pièce, retournant dans sa chambre, où il chercha son sèche cheveux, sous son lit. Il faillit pâlir en ne le trouvant pas à sa place. Puis, s'en suivit une réaction typique.

« **VOOOI ! Quel est l'enfoiré qui me l'a piqué ?** »

Là dessus, il avait une petite idée. Tenant sa serviette d'une main, il alla dans la chambre du prince fourbe, qui n'aurait pas manqué une occasion pour le faire chier. Ce dernier n'était pas présent, tant mieux. Mais même en fouillant partout, dans tous les recoins, il ne trouva pas son objet. Puis, après avoir dérangé le manoir entier pour retrouver son maudit sèche cheveux, il le retrouva posé sur son lit, comme si de rien était. Il cligna des yeux, avant de murmurer dans sa barbe une multitudes d'injures. Il alla vérifier l'état de l'appareil, en bon état, apparemment. Grommelant, il le brancha, et le dur travail commença. Sécher pendant plus de vingt minutes ses cheveux, les brosser, puis recommencer pour qu'ils soient bien droits. Fier d'avoir enfin fini, il lâcha un soupire de satisfaction et le rangea. L'argenté sortit de sa chambre, tout propre, et...

« -** Shishishi.. La princesse est bien mieux ainsi.~**

**- … … Putain Bel ! J'vais te faire BOUFFER ta couronne par l'cul !** _Pesta plus fort et plus vulgaire que jamais le squale._ »

La raison était toute simple. A peine sortit de son entre, le blond lui avait lancé un pot de peinture sur la gueule, mais surtout sur les cheveux. Résultat, il allait devoir les laver de nouveau, après avoir déjà passé une bonne demi-journée là dessus.. Merci qui ?


	2. Xanxus et la mèche rebelle

**CHAPITRE 2**

Xanxus et la mèche rebelle.

Xanxus, le grand Xanxus.. Chef de la Varia Quality. De toute évidence, c'est un boss parfait, mais attention, je parle là du physique. On ne l'imagine pas une seconde passer d'horribles minutes à se coiffer, ou remettre ses cheveux en place. On l'imagine plutôt assis sur sa chaise, les pieds salement posés sur le bureau, à contempler son magnifique verre de bourbon qu'il portera bientôt entre ses lèvres. Au final, les deux s'accordent assez bien.

Cette journée au manoir des Varia était bien calme, trop calme. Ennuyé, Xanxus, toujours à la même place dans son bureau, fixait intensément le verre de sa boisson alcoolisée préférée. Il ne le quittait pas une seule seconde des yeux, penchant la tête vers l'avant. Le regard carmin qu'il lui lançait voulait tout dire. Il le voulait, pour lui tout seul, pour son propre plaisir, et il l'aurait. Il leva sa main pour attraper le récipient ou reposait son bourbon, avant qu'une mèche de ses cheveux ne retombe sur son visage, le coupant dans son moment de plaisir. Il ne lui en fallait parfois pas beaucoup pour s'énerver, même avec ses propres mèches. Le brun glissa sa main dessus, en la ramenant en arrière, dans sa position initiale, mais rien ne fit, et cette touffe rebelle retomba aussitôt.

« **Déchet.. Tu vas payer pour ton insolence.** »

Il lança un regard assassin à sa propre mèche, sortant l'une de ses mains pour venir toucher du bout des doigts un de ses x-guns posé sur le bureau. Non, il n'allait pas faire ce que vous pensez. Sa main changea de direction, vers son verre. Il trempa un doigt à l'intérieur de son bourbon, et s'occupa de nouveau de ses cheveux. Cette fois-ci, la mèche ne retomba pas, tenant grâce à l'alcool, qui agissait comme une sorte de gel. Un léger sourire de victoire apparu sur le visage de balafré, prenant son verre en main pour cette fois le déguster, enfin. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait faire, tranquille. En énorme coup de vent, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Squalo doucement agacé, avec des dossiers remplis plein les mains. Xanxus manqua d'avaler de travers, et dû à un sursaut, sa mèche était retombée. Vous imaginez la suite. Le carmin prit son arme en main.

« **Je vais te crever, ordure !** _Lança-il a l'argenté, avant de tirer dans sa direction. Ce dernier n'avait apparemment pas du comprendre pourquoi._ »


	3. Le coiffeur et Hibari, ça fait deux

**Chapitre 3**

Le coiffeur et Hibari, ça fait deux.

Croyez le ou non, Kyoya, pour entretenir ses cheveux, utilise depuis toujours Kusakabe. Il laisse ce dernier couper ses cheveux lorsqu'ils commencent à devenir trop long, comme aujourd'hui. Problème : ce dernier étant absent, il n'a pas spécialement le choix et doit se rentre au coiffeur.

Le brun marchait depuis plus de vingt minutes en ville, ses tonfas en main, observant chaque vitrine de chaque coiffeur. Il n'était pas spécialement d'humeur aujourd'hui. En fait, le coiffeur, il avait toujours évité ce genre d'endroit, rempli d'herbivores en tout genre. L'air assassin, il en cherchait un avec peu de monde, et au mieux, personne. Inutile de vous dire que chaque coiffeur, voyant l'air du brun derrière la vitrine, priait pour qu'il n'entre pas. Au bout d'un moment, dans l'angle d'une rue déserte, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un panneau lumineux défectueux. Cette même chose indiquait grâce à une flèche « coiffeur » pointée en direction d'un vieux bâtiment. Le coiffeur était juste à côté, mais ne semblait pas si vieux que ça, lui. Haussant un sourcil, Hibari s'approcha, voyant deux personnes attendant probablement des clients. Une fille et un garçon. Il entra, sous les regards assez apeurés des deux.

« **J'aimerais me faire couper les cheveux. **_Déclara le brun, d'un ton excessivement froid._ »

Le blond racla sa gorge, laissant sa collège s'occuper du shampoing d'Hibari, la première chose. Elle s'approcha de lui avec un cintre.

« **- Je vous laisse poser votre veste et vos.. affaires pour être plus à l'aise.** _Fini-elle par proposer, en citant les tonfas, pas très rassurée._

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de poser ça, herbivore.** »

A ce moment, le regard meurtrier que lui lança Kyoya suffit à ne pas la faire insister. Elle reposa le cintre et pointa le coin de la salle de la main, invitant son client à le suivre. Le ténébreux la suivit, s'installant sur le siège et penchant la tête en arrière après quelques minutes. Le silence était pesant. La coiffeuse commença par rincer ses cheveux, demandant si l'eau était à la bonne température. Réponse plutôt positive du brun, en conséquence. Pour un début, c'était pas si mal. Enfin, avant que la jeune femme ne vienne à lui shampouiner la tête comme une furie. Avec des gestes si rapides, son cuir chevelu était presque arraché. Jusqu'à présent calme et bien posé, Hibari ouvrit les paupières, se retenant de ne pas menacer l'autre, qui arriva au rinçage. Ah, c'était la fin ? Raté, la brune recommença à mettre du shampoing, comme si les cheveux du carnivore n'avaient pas été lavés depuis plusieurs mois. Toujours plus fort. Là, la terreur de Namimori leva une de ses tonfas.

« **Finis-en vite ou je te mords à mort.** _Menaça l'autre, d'un air très convainquant, comme d'habitude._ »

Très convainquant. Ravalant sa salive, elle rinça encore le brun, et essuya ses cheveux, ne tentant pas le diable. Même pour l'essuyage elle y allait fort. Voyant Hibari la regarder d'un œil mauvais, elle ralenti le rythme. De l'autre côté, le blond préparait le siège, les ciseaux et tout le matos, laissant son client s'installer. Le temps de faire la coupe, il s'écoula quelques minutes. Dehors, la rue était toujours aussi calme, mais moins vide. D'un coup, des cris résonnèrent, et Kyoya sortit de cet endroit, tonfas en l'air. Pourtant, rien ne clochait. Ses cheveux étaient normal, coupés juste ce qu'il faut. C'est ce que l'on pouvait voir devant. Derrière, c'était autre chose. Il y avait un trou, ses cheveux étaient complètement rasés à cet endroit, grâce à un coiffeur très maladroit. Ce dernier était par terre, dans son salon de coiffure, bien amoché par un carnivore furieux. C'était la dernière fois qu'Hibari Kyoya allait chez le coiffeur.


	4. Rokudo Mukuro, l'origine de sa coupe

**Chapitre 4**

Rokudo Mukuro, l'origine de sa coupe.

Pauvre Mukuro. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand ceci avait commencé, mais les gens avaient la fâcheuse tendance à lui donner tous les surnoms se rapportant aux ananas, en raison de sa coupe. Chose qu'il n'appréciait pas, et il le faisait comprendre, a sa manière. Un coup de trident dans la tête, par exemple, ou une illusion de mauvais goût. Bref, avec tout ça, les autres ne comprenaient pas le fait qu'il soit aussi vexé par ça. Peut-être car tout simplement, il y avait une part de vrai ?

Ce matin, a Kokuyo Land, Mukuro fut le premier debout. Dans sa chambre plutôt en mauvais état, il se dirigea tout d'abord devant sa glace. C'était toujours comme ça. Non, la faute ne venait pas d'un côté narcissique inavoué, mais plutôt de ses cheveux. Dans la nuit, ils étaient redevenus tout plats. Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas qu'ils restaient fixés dans cette position non stop ?

« **Kufufu, on va arranger ça bien assez vite.** _Lança la voix mielleuse du gardien de la brume._ »

Plus loin, sur une table, il fit apparaître un fruit connu de tous, un ananas, justement. Un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres, Mukuro commença par brosser ses cheveux, puis prit du gel pour les fixer, tout en prenant exemple sur le fruit. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il en vit enfin le bout, un bruit, plus loin, venant de Ken le fit sursauter et sa main dévia, écrasant complètement ce qu'il venait de réaliser avec le gel. Une veine rouge apparue sur sa tempe. Il comptait bien faire payer ça au jeune sauvage.. En attendant, entendant des pas venant dans sa chambre, il fit disparaître l'ananas et forma une illusion au niveau de ses cheveux, pour que ceci passe inaperçu. Chrome arriva, toute calme, sûrement pour demander quelque chose ou avertir de quelque chose, mais a la place, elle demanda :

« **Tout va bien, Mukuro-sama ?.. Vos cheveux ont l'air plus.. raides que d'habitude. ** _De sa fine et douce petite voix._ »

Mukuro, trop pressé au moment de créer son illusion, avait remplacé le bout de ses cheveux par le bout raide présent sur tous les ananas. Et voilà, ce qui arrive, quand on s'emmêle les pinceaux. Et aussi quand on prend exemple sur un fruit, pour faire sa coupe de cheveux habituelle.


	5. Belphegor, et ses problèmes princiers

_Notes :_ Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour les reviews, ça fait très plaisir ! Et aussi, je n'oublie pas les petites demandes (indirectes ou pas) qui m'ont été faites, cependant, l'inspiration n'est pas sur commande, alors désolé, il faudra peut-être encore attendre un ou deux chapitre avant de voir ces personnages.~

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Belphegor, et ses problèmes princiers.

Belphegor adorait embêter l'argenté avec ses cheveux, le faire chier jusqu'au bout. Mais lui aussi, avait des problèmes à ce niveau là. Il ne le cachait pas, cependant, il ne l'avouait pas non plus.

En sortant de la douche, les cheveux rincés, il s'avança au milieu de la pièce. Contrairement à Squalo, il les laissait sécher naturellement, et en attendant, le blond s'affala sur son lit. Son diadème, même si il n'était pas posé sur sa tête, n'était pas bien loin, sur un bout de son matelas. Il s'étira longuement, avant de somnoler une bonne demi-heure. Au réveil, sa chevelure était sèche, mais.. frisée. Comme un mouton. Le sourire de Bel s'ôta de son visage, et il grimaça.

« **Shishi..** _Lança faussement l'assassin, en se levant d'un bond._ »

Il se dirigea devant sa glace, et sortit deux de ses couteaux, pour les entourant d'une flamme rouge, pendant quelques minutes. Façon bizarre d'agir, oui. Juste après, il se servit des deux lames pour les glisser autour de sa frange, de façon a l'emprisonner. Les couteaux étant chaux, ils servirent à rendre lisse ses cheveux, bien mieux qu'un lisseur ou tout autre matériel dans ce genre là. Ce n'était pas fini pour le prince. Sortant quelques couteaux en plus, il les fit virevolter autour de lui, pour couper quelques mèches trop longues, profitant de l'occasion. Le travail fini, Belphegor admira son propre reflet, voyant apparemment très bien à travers sa touffe de cheveux devant les yeux.

« **Le prince ressemble à un dieu, ainsi.** _Se venta-il, en chantonnant._ »

Il alla récupérer sa couronne avant de sortir de sa chambre, et descendit jusque dans la cuisine, pour se manger une pomme. En arrivant, son regard se posa sur la table, ou était posé un verre, avec dedans une substance louche et douteuse. Le blond s'approcha et prit le récipient en main pour sentir l'odeur. Finalement, ça ressemblait à un jus de pomme, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Ça tombait bien, le prince avait une petite soif. Il but quelques gorgées et reposa le verre. Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, ses cheveux, surtout au niveau de sa frange, commencèrent à pousser, devenant bien trop longs. A ce même moment, Lussuria revint dans la pièce.

« **Maah, Bel, tu as touché à mon produit capillaire. Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait pousser tes cheveux à ce point. **_Lança le gardien du soleil, en faisant une moue. Belphegor allait lui faire la peau.._ »


	6. Lussuria, le vert, le jaune et l'argenté

_Notes :_ Et voilà, enfin Lussuria, comme promis, vu qu'on me l'a demandé plusieurs fois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car je n'étais pas vraiment dans le meilleur de mon inspiration quand je l'ai écris !

Merci encore pour vos reviews.~

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Lussuria, le vert, le jaune, et l'argenté.

Parlons enfin de Lussuria, notre cher punk de la Varia. C'est peut-être celui qui avait choisi une coupe peu facile à entretenir, moins que le boss et sa mèche rebelle, ou le blond. Entre colorations, nouveaux produits, il prenait du temps pour ses cheveux, mais au final, il aimait ça. Lui oui, les autres, ça restait à voir.

De bon matin, une odeur traversa les nombreux couloirs du manoir des assassins, et tout ceci venait de la chambre de Lussuria. Il préparait des produits capillaires pour ses cheveux, ses colorations. Plus loin, un éternuement bruyant résonna, c'était Squalo, qui ne supportait pas certaines odeurs.

« **Maaah, pauvre Squ-chan, il a attrapé un rhume !** _Fit le gardien du soleil, se dirigeant devant la glace._ »

Il s'enferma une bonne demi-heure dans la salle de bain, avant de sortir, et de descendre pour prendre le petit déjeuner Varia avec tout le monde. Il débarqua, des sortes d'alu bien placés autour de sa mèche habituellement verte, et deux autres collés sur les côtés, habituellement jaunes. Les autres ne firent aucune réflexion, mais l'argenté le regarda presque de travers, reniflant à cause des odeurs. Lussuria avait l'air très joyeux, et apparemment, tout ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Belphegor, connaissant presque par cœur ce qu'il se passait lors de ces moments là, lança un regard malsain et amusé au requin, tout comme Mammon, qui aurait parié beaucoup que.. voilà. Squalo éternua férocement, avec des restes, en direction de Xanxus, qui était plutôt calme jusqu'à maintenant. Le punk fit une moue, et tendit un mouchoir a celui qui venait d'éternuer.

« **Squalo, tu devrais faire attention à ta santé. **_S'inquièta doucement le responsable de cet éternuement, une moue apparaissant sur son visage. _»

Pas le temps d'en dire plus, l'argenté se fit tirer dessus, et coursé dans presque tout le manoir par un brun en colère. Il maudit Lussuria, en pensant sérieusement à ne plus manger a côté de lui lors de ses colorations. Un peu plus tard, la mama de la Varia retourna dans sa chambre, et ôta ce qu'il avait sur les cheveux, laissant voir des couleurs éclatantes. Il retourna rincer ses cheveux, pour enlever les impuretés, puis mit une goutte de gel sur sa mèche verte, pour la fixer comme il faut.


	7. Tsunayoshi version afro

Nel : Merci pour ta review, déjà, et bon courage si jamais tu veux te teindre les cheveux en roux. Les teintures, c'est chiant à entretenir xD.

Un grand merci a tous les autres aussi ! Je n'aurais jamais cru arriver aux 38 reviews aussi vite !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

Tsunayoshi version afro.

Tsunayoshi était sans doutes le mafieux le plus malchanceux de la terre, et celui.. qui utilisait le plus de gel pour se coiffer le matin. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça, surtout avec un bébé dans les pattes.

« **Debout, Tsunaze !** _Résonna la voix du bébé en fonçant pied le premier dans la tête du châtain._ »

Ce dernier se leva d'un bon, une marque bien visible sur sa joue, et sa main vint automatiquement se poser dessus, gémissant de douleur comme un gamin à qui on aurait donné une vilaine correction. Pour la peine, il avait une larme au bord de l'oeil.

« - **Aïe ! R-Reborn, ça commence à faire... J'en ai marre d'être réveillé tous les matins ainsi..** _Se plaignit-il, en regardant l'heure et clignant des yeux._ **En plus il est même pas l'heure !**

**- Regarde tes cheveux. ** _Répondit l'arcobaleno, un sourire presque sadique sur le visage._ »

Tsuna cligna des yeux, puis se leva, en ravalant fortement sa salive, et s'attendant bien sur au pire. Une fois arrivé à la glace la plus proche, un cri résonna dans toute la maison, ou presque. Même ainsi, il n'égalerait jamais les gueulards de services.

« **HIIIIIIII, c'est affreux !** »

Coup du bébé ou pas, le fait est que les cheveux du châtain ressemblaient à ce moment même à des épis, secs, et partant de tous les côtés imaginables, pire qu'en tant normal. Il essaya de les remettre en place à l'aide de sa main, mais rien à faire. Il dévala en vitesse les escaliers, sans se soucier de Reborn, Qu'allait penser Kyoko-chan si il arrivait ainsi au collège ? Après avoir manqué de dévaler les escaliers sur les fesses, il arriva dans la salle de bain, et fonça se rincer la tête. Ça va, il y arrivait rapidement, et pareil pour se sécher les cheveux. Mais l'heure passait. Une fois secs, sa tête se retourna vers la glace, mais malheur, ils avaient maintenant frisés. Résultat, il pouvait concurrencer avec la coupe afro de Lambo. Tsunaze se mit presque à chouiner, devant un tel spectacle, et maintenant, il était sur qu'il serait en retard.

« - **Je n'aurais jamais le temps d'arriver à l'heure avec ça. Ahh, que faire ? **_Stressa-il, s'en mordillant presque les doigts._

**- Quel pathétique tu fais, comme toujours, Dame-Tsuna. **»

Le châtain eu à peine le temps de tourner la tête, que.. « PAN ». Le bébé avait lancé une balle de dernière volonté au Vongola, sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de discuter ou tenter de l'éviter. Une flamme apparue sur son front, ses yeux changèrent doucement de couleur, et aussitôt, ses mains se saisirent du pot de gel. Avec cette flamme, il s'appliqua plus rapidement qu'un humain normal le gel sur ses cheveux, et le pot fut bientôt vide. Il continua ainsi en usant plus de la moitié de l'autre, et la flamme disparue. Reborn s'était bien amusé en observant le spectacle. Les cheveux de Tsuna se retrouvaient maintenant comme d'habitude. Mais même avec ça, il allait encore être en retard.


End file.
